


Expert Interpretation

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-20
Updated: 2009-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Expert Interpretation

**Title:** Expert Interpretation  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Neville Longbottom/Bill Weasley  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** Mpreg  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/profile)[**neville100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/)'s prompt 91: Dreams  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
 **A/N:** It's Mpreg week! *g*

  
~

Expert Interpretation

~

“...then Gran became a Kneazle and I woke up.” Neville shook his head. “My dreams are so weird.”

“I know dream interpretation,” Bill said. “Want my opinion?”

Neville nodded. “Sure. It can hardly be odder than the actual dream.”

“Your Gran represents your old family.” Bill threaded his fingers with Neville’s, distracting him.

“Okay,” Neville breathed.

“And the Kneazle...”

“Yes?”

“It signifies your desire to make your own family.” Bill grinned.

Neville chuckled. “I already agreed to take the Pregnancy Potion,” he said.

Lifting Neville’s hand, Bill pressed a kiss to his wrist. “I know, but clearly your subconscious agrees.”

~  



End file.
